


costumes & crushes

by EAST (WESTAGE)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Demon!Shane, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTAGE/pseuds/EAST
Summary: “And what are you supposed to be?”“A demon pretending to be a college student.”





	costumes & crushes

“ _Look_ at him,” the demon gushed, pointing to the tiny figure below them, which had just sneezed very loudly, as his friend rolled his eyes, “He’s so perfect.”

“And a human...” His friend reminded him, as if he had forgotten. 

“His smile shines brighter than the very flames of hell!” The demon declared, as he flew down to get a better look at the boy, his friend following suit.

“That’s... just not true,” his friend said, exasperated.

Seeing that he was not even being paid the slightest attention to, his friend tried again, “we could just, possess him, you know. Then we could do whatever we wanted with him.”

“Don’t you dare,” The demon growled, turning to his friend, anger evident in his devilish features.

His friend smiled, satisfied after finally being given importance. 

“Fine, then what are you going to do?”

The demon sighed, sadly looking down at the human boy he had fallen in love with.

“I don’t know...”

*****

Ryan Bergara sneezed. He had been feeling stressed out of his mind for a while with his finals going on, and now he was sure he was coming down with something.

Just his luck.

The last exam he’d have to sit for was tomorrow morning, on Halloween, and he was looking so forward to going to the party that evening.

 _“But,”_ he thought, as he slowly trudged back to his dorm room, _“maybe staying in and sleeping isn’t such a bad idea.”_

*****

It was a bad idea.

Ryan Bergara was tired out of his mind, but he couldn’t sleep. All he could think about was how alone he was.

His roommates had all gone out to celebrate, and, as Ryan guessed from the complete silence that surrounded him, everyone else had too.

It didnt help that it was Halloween, and that he knew for a fact that his roommate, Steven Lim, was an asshole, who wouldn’t hesitate to pull a prank on Ryan.

So, unsurprisingly, Ryan was scared shitless.

But he was trying his best not to be: he had turned all the lights on, and locked his bedroom door.

At first, he tried watching TV, thinking it would tire him out, but that wasn’t working out too well either. Every channel in existence had decided to marathon horror movies that evening.

Ryan turned the TV off, and once again he sat in silence.

He couldn’t figure out why he felt so stressed. It was as if the very air in his room was thicker, and somehow, colder.

 _“My guitar,”_ thought Ryan, _“That should help me relax.”_

So he opened up his notebook, and grabbed his guitar, slowly trying to follow the chords he had written down.

But as soon as Ryan strummed the first chord, something happened that made every hair on Ryan’s back stand up.

His bed had shifted, as if somebody had sat on it.

Ryan jumped up from his bed, and stood terrified, not taking his eyes off of the sinking mattress.

And then it shifted again, as if the thing had just stood up.

Ryan covered his mouth with his hands, making sure he didn’t scream, just in case this was a prank.

But it didn’t seem like it was. 

Ryan stood there having a staring contest with the edge of his bed for about ten minutes.

And then, trying to maintain his composure, Ryan, keeping his back to the wall, slowly scooted over to his door (which he had locked in three different ways).

After fumbling with the locks for what seemed like forever, Ryan decided to speed walk his way out of the dorm.

And that’s when he heard it.

Loud thumps, as if hooves, were coming quickly from behind him. Chasing him.

Ryan broke into a full sprint, forgetting all caution.

Only God knows where he had mustered up all that energy from since he hadn’t slept in two days, but Ryan ran for his life, and it didn’t help that the hooves seemed to be running too.

It was clear to Ryan that whoever was chasing him was way, way faster than him, because at one point, Ryan could even feel the _creature’s_ hot breath on the back of his neck.

But Ryan didn’t dare look back.

And then it stopped. There was silence again, and Ryan couldn’t hear anything except his own heavy panting.

Ryan stopped running too.

The cold night air surrounded Ryan, and he realized he had run half way across the campus, and was almost near the party.

It wasn’t dark, as there was a full moon hanging above Ryan, but it couldn’t calm him.

Ryan didn’t know why, but he couldn’t sit down and rest. Something was off. 

He could see nothing, hear nothing.

But he could feel _eyes_ on him.

So he began to run again —

And ended up crashing headfirst into someone. 

Ryan let out a yelp as he fell hard on the cold ground, and it hurt enough to properly make him stop panicking.

“A-Are you okay?”

Ryan looked up to see a very tall, sandy haired boy staring at him, wearing an expression of deep worry.

“Uh — yeah,” Ryan said, as the boy helped him stand up.

Ryan looked at the boy, and then around them. He didn’t feel like he was being watched anymore, and the only eyes he felt on him were the boy’s.

Had he been hallucinating?

“Is that your costume?” The boy asked.

“Hm— what?” Ryan said, still a bit dazed, only just realizing that he had been grabbing onto the boy’s arm all this time.

He quickly let go.

“I mean, you’re in your underwear, outside, on a cold night like this. Plus, it _is_ Halloween...” 

“Ah. No, I was just— uh,” Ryan quickly decided not to let this stranger know that he thought he was going crazy, “I decided to take a walk.”

“Thank god, I thought you just had a lazy costume on.”

Ryan grinned, “And what’re you supposed to be, a Halloween elitist?”

“A demon,” the boy said simply.

“Where are your horns, then? And wings?”

“I’m a demon pretending to be a college student.” 

“Oh my god,” Ryan said, laughing, and the terror he had had felt seconds ago was completely forgotten. 

The boy smiled too.

*****

He couldn’t believe it. He was seeing the love of his life laughing up close, and, even better: Ryan was lauging because of him.

He hadn’t meant to scare Ryan, he only wanted to watch him play. But this was so, so much better than just watching Ryan. This was more than the demon could ever hope to ask for.

“I’m Ryan Bergara, by the way,” Ryan said, looking straight into the demon’s eyes.

Ryan, _the_ Ryan Bergara, was looking at him. 

“What about you?” Ryan asked, smiling, in a way the demon had never seen Ryan smile before.

“I’m ...” the demon thought for a second, going over all the names he had heard over the past many centuries, before finally deciding on one:

“I’m Shane Madej.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back. not really because im still depressed lmao. but IT’s HALLOWEEN SEASON SO IT HAD TO BE DONE. 
> 
> follow me on my dead tumblr: northeasting (i answer questions dw)
> 
> or if u rly wanna talk, leave a comment bc i read all of those :^)


End file.
